battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossing Over/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The scene starts off with the HMMWV the squad are driving on. George Gordon Haggard Jr.: '''You lost 'em you imbecile! '''Terrence Sweetwater: '''I know what I'm doing! This is a shortcut! '''Haggard: "You know what you're doing! You know what you're doing!" If I had a penny for everytime you said that, I wouldn't be needing this gold! The squad reaches a point overlooking at a border checkpoint. Preston Marlowe: 'Those are the trucks. '''Sweetwater: '''I told you it was a shortcut. '''Samuel Redford: '''They're crossing the border now. Can't follow them anymore. ''Redford notices that Haggard is gone. '''Redford: Where did Haggard go? Haggard runs off to the checkpoint while randomly firing his shotgun in the air, at that point invading a neutral country called Serdaristan. Haggard: 'There's gold in them thar hills! '''Redford: '''Shit that's a neutral zone! ''(To Haggard on the radio) Haggard, fall back! The checkpoint alarm is now playing, alerting all the guards there. 'Sweetwater: '''He can't hear you Sarge. If he could he wouldn't listen. '''Redford: '''I hate to say this, but we have to go and get him out. '''Sweetwater: '''Do we really have to go get him back, I mean have to? ''Redford looks blankly at Sweetwater. 'Redford: '''Move out! Saving Private Haggard Reach Haggard By The Smoke ''The three remaining members fight their way through the checkpoint as the trucks are leaving. After clearing out all enemies, they find Haggard near a smoke signal. A cinematic cutscene is then played. 'Marlowe (Narrating): '''So, Haggard had pretty much singlehandedly invaded a neutral country. Not the best move... '''Redford: '''Is this your idea of "fun" Haggard? '''Haggard: '''Well, yeah. '''Redford: '''May I ask you why? Haggard: The gold! You see it? I mean Sweetwater could never swallow a piece that big! '''Redford: '''Just shut it Hags! Give me one good reason that I should not send your ass to jail? '''Haggard: '''Well 'cause you love me Sarge. You know, in the plutionic way. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, over. '''Redford: '''Mike-One Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''I hope you have a very good explanation for this Sergeant, over. ''Redford eyes Haggard as the reason, but decides not to tell that to Mike-One Juliet. 'Redford: '''It was my call. We had to, you know. Retaliate a hostile, you know, a threat, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Just get yourself back to base, over! '''Redford: '''That's fine with me! I was planning on going fishing anyway, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''You're facing court martial! I don't think you're gonna go anywhere for at least 9 to 12 months, out! '''Redford: '''Shit! ''Redford, angry at what just happened, starts to think of something. 'Haggard: '''That was bad, wasn't it? That was bad. '''Sweetwater: '''Oh it's bad Hags. It's about as bad as anything we've ever done. What ever you done is as bad as that. '''Haggard: '''Not like Kris Kristofferson's third album? '''Sweetwater: '''Oh bad worse, worse! '''Haggard: '''No way! '''Redford: '''Let me think! Let me think! Marlowe: So? Where's that leave us? '''Redford: '''We're here, ain't we? '''Sweetwater: '''What? '''Redford: '''Where those trucks go? '''Sweetwater: '''Oh no no! Sarge, you can't be serious? '''Haggard: '''What? You wanna go after the gold? '''Redford: '''I'll never get any medal from the army, now will I? ''Redford starts to walk towards the direction the trucks were heading. 'Haggard: '''You guys coming or what? '''Sweetwater: '''I'm not sure that this is happening for the right reasons. '''Haggard: '''Gold, Sweets! 24 karats! What kind of motivation do you need? ''Haggard starts to follow Redford. 'Sweetwater: '''What do you think Preston? '''Marlowe: '''Hell, I guess I could use a couple of millions same as everybody else. ''Marlowe leaves Sweetwater to follow Redford and Haggard. 'Sweetwater: '''Uhhh! Guys wait up! ''Sweetwater starts to run to his three squadmates as the cutscene ends. Cover Your Tracks Destroy The South Antenna Box 'Haggard: '''I think the trucks went up that way! I'm gonna catch up with them. '''Sweetwater: '''Sarge! Haggard's running away again. Redford: Shit! Look at that. '''Sweetwater: '''I know, he runs like a girl. '''Redford: '''No I'm talking about something else! I bet we just got broadcasted live to every soldier in this godforsaken country. But if we blow the antennas, you can't expect what you can't see. '''Haggard: '''And we get the US Army off our tracks. ''The squad proceeds to destroy the south antenna box. 'Redford: '''Stay down! This place is crawling with snipers! ''The squad goes from cover to cover to avoid sniper fire while taking out other Serdaristani soldiers. After the south antenna box is destroyed, the squad moves on to the east antenna box. Destroy The East Antenna Box 'Redford: '''Whew! One down, two to go! '''Sweetwater: '''You think this is gonna work? '''Haggard: '''Of course it's gonna work! They can't see us, they can't pick us up. And if they can't pick us up, we can do whatever we want. '''Sweetwater: '''And that would be trying to steal trucks full of gold from the world's deadliest mercenaries. '''Haggard: '''Well it beats flipping burgers for a living. '''Sweetwater: '''I really hate to admit that that is an argument that lacks quite impregnable logic. '''Haggard: '''What did you just say? ''After some walking... 'Haggard: '''Hey Sweets, you keeping an eye on those trucks? '''Sweetwater: '''You know that greed is one of the world's seven deadly sins? '''Redford: '''So is killing people. '''Sweetwater: '''Uh no, you're actually thinking about the Ten Commandments. The seven deadly sins are greed, wrath, lust... ''Redford interrupts Sweetwater. '''Redford: Sweetwater... just shutup. Sweetwater: 'Absolutely Sarge. ''The squad reaches the east antenna box and destroy it, now going for the north antenna box. Destroy The North Antenna Box '''Haggard: '''There. That oughta stop their tracking. '''Sweetwater: ''(To Haggard)'' Yeah Hags, no one will notice the gargantuan trail of destruction we left, you idiot. (To Redford) Anyways, now what Sarge? Gold? Redford: Yep. The squad commandeer a nearby Vodnik and use it to get to the last antenna box, until... Haggard: 'Enemy chopper! '''Redford: '''Go, go, go! '''Sweetwater: '''Head for the barn! '''Redford: '''Go, go, go! ''The player either finds an RPG-7 at the barn or the ZU-23-2 near the barn and uses it to take out the Mi-24 Hind attacking his squad. '''Sweetwater: '''Not bad, not bad at all. '''Haggard: '''Yep, not bad for a new guy. Hey, can I call you Preston by the way? '''Sweetwater: Well can he call you Gordon? Haggard: (Shrieks) Nobody calls me Gordon! Sweetwater: How about Elizabeth? Haggard: Elizabeth? Yes, Liz, I'll accept Liz. But you better not call me it, or I will be very angry. And you wouldn't want so see me angry, Preston. The squad finds another Vodnik to replace the badly damaged one and continue on, finally destroying all antenna boxes. Redford: 'That should keep the US Army off our back for a while. Now let's go get those trucks. '''Sweetwater: '''If we really find anything, it's equal shares right? ''The squad finds a nearby spot to watch over at the convoy full of gold trucks. '''Haggard: '''Where do you think those trucks are going? '''Redford: I think there's a harbor that way. Sweetwater: 'You know these things, and I don't? That's really weird. '''Redford: '''Well, that's why I'm in charge. '''Sweetwater: '''Yeah about that. Now that we're AWOL, you're not really a Sergeant anymore, are you Redford? ''Redford blankly stares at Sweetwater for the second time in the mission. 'Redford: '''Hmm, now you do as I say, or I'm gonna have to beat your ass into submission! '''Sweetwater: '''Yeah okay. It was just, you know, a technical question, Sarge. '''Redford: '''Well don't ask me those things! Chase The Gold Reach The Harbor ''The squad head off to the harbor far from the current position. Fortunately, they find a Vodnik to get there faster. On their way, they switch to a T-90, which is a far better choice as there will be tanks trying to stop them from getting to the harbor. Once they get there, well... 'Redford: '''This place is heavily guarded. '''Haggard: '''Well, we're heavily armed. '''Sweetwater: '''Are we really going in here? '''Haggard: '''I know the trucks are in there. I just know it. '''Redford: '''Alright, let's have a closer look. Locate The Gold Scout The Harbor ''The squad move in on the harbor and open fire on the Legionnaire Mercenaries. After killing a lot of the Legionnaires, destroying some Vodniks and reaching halfway through the harbor... 'Redford: '''Hey, that's a big boat! '''Haggard: '''Sweets, tell me about the Legionnaire. Cargo hold's loaded with gold? '''Sweetwater: '''Lots and lots of gold! '''Redford: '''Let's take a look! Reach The Cargo Ship Redford: This place is swarming with mercs. I bet the gold's here somewhere. ''The squad trek across the other half of the harbor to reach the cargo ships holding the trucks at the very end. Once they get there, a US Army HMMWV comes too. Ending Cutscene '''US Army Radio Operator: '''B-Company! Lay down your arms, you are in breach of army regulation! Lay down your arms or we will take you by force! '''Haggard: '''Yeah? Says you and what army? '''Sweetwater: '''What? '''Haggard: '''I just always wanted to say that. '''Sweetwater: '''Why? '''Haggard: '''Sounds cool and it'll shut 'em up. '''Redford: You shutup. Look around. Then, US Army AH-64 Apaches arrive, prompting Haggard to ready his shotgun. But soon the squad decides to put their hands up. Haggard: That army? They had us. Let's say goodbye to the gold. 'Sweetwater: '''So, I wonder what's jail gonna be like. '''Haggard: '''I heard the food's pretty good! Sweetwater: Well I got a feeling the food's gonna be the least of my problems. Dropping the soap is what I'm worried about. '''Haggard: '''I hate that. It's all mushy when your hands grab it and it slips out. '''Redford: '''Just shutup! ''Mission Ends. Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company